Coup bas
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Quand solitude rime avec ennemi, ennemi avec ennui et ennui avec amour, vous êtes soit totalement perdu ou dans un de ses problèmes..
1. Prologue

Je tiens juste à préciser que cette fic à été commencé il y a quelques temps, à l'époque où je me foutais un peu de mes fautes.. Faut donc pas trop m'en vouloir à propos des structures de phrases ;) ( C'est tout de même lisible.. )

* * *

Le vent virevoltait dans les arbres devant un château au allure macabre. Le tonnerre se fit entendre, puis des éclairs jaillirent de la noirceur, éclairant à elles seules l'immensité du jardin. Le souffle du vent frôlait une branche qui picorait une fenêtre du deuxième.

Des grognements étouffé se firent entendre dans la chambre puis, un jeune homme pâlichon se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Ses cheveux blonds non-peignés volaient de tous les sens, ses yeux pochés exprimant une fureur indéniable. Visiblement, le jeune homme n'avait pas dormit depuis longtemps.

« Foutu orage ! » hurla-t-il.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela recommence encore ? N'était-il pas bien depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient disparut, laissant les mangemorts à leur sort ? En fait, non. Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de détester ce fichu Potter. Quoi? Encore ce Potter? Pourquoi les discutions dans sa tête se tournait toujours autour de cet idiot?

Et puis de toute façon, il l'avait la raison de détester cette être ignoble ; il avait refuser toute amitié avec lui. Il avait refuser de lui serrer la main lors du trajet dans le Poudlard Express. Lui, Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy. Non, _rien ni personne_ n'avait le droit de lui dire non.

Après tout, tout le monde savait très bien que ce que Malfoy veut, Malfoy a. Et puis d'ailleurs, il l'emmerdait ce Potter.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce qu'il y avait dehors, l'orage. Tout petit, il aimait bien se promener en courant sous la pluie. Non, rien à l'époque ne pouvait l'effrayer. Tout semblait si banale, rien de ce qu'y entourait la disparition du mage n'aurais pu le troubler a se point. Seulement, la, seul dans le pénombre du château Malfoy, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

**Flash Back**

L'année précédente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient réussi a revenir parmi les sorciers et c'était emparer du pouvoir. Personne n'avait été capable de le pousser du trône ou de tout simplement le tuer, même pas ce crétin de Dumbledore. Seulement.. personne n'avait soupçonné le complot de cet idiot de Neville afin de faire disparaître Voldemort "à tout jamais".

Non, bien entendu, personne n'aurais soupçonner que depuis la 6ème année, Harry Potter était devenu un grand ami de Neville. Il l'aidait à se défendre et lui apprenait des formules biens compliquer afin de combattre. Neville, cette espèce de sorcier à la noix, qui n'était même pas capable de créer une potion convenablement sans qu'elle lui explose au visage.

Lui, accompagné de d'autre sorcier, avait réussi a faire disparaître le maître des ténèbres, _Son_ maître des ténèbres sous la pluie d'un orage aussi violent que celui de ce soir.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Voila pourquoi Draco ne réussissait pas a dormir ce soir. La perte de Voldemort était trop récente dans sa mémoire. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le moment ou lui, assis devant le "corps" de son maître était pétrifier de peur... au côté des autres sorciers et de cet idiot de Neville. Oui, il avait assisté à la fin de son seigneur, pire encore, il y avait participé.

**Flash Back**

Weasley, qui avait surgit de nul part pendant l'une de ses marche nocturne de Draco, comme il aimait tant. Il lui avait expliqué qu'un Moldu avait besoin d'aide. Bien entendu, Malfoy lui avait rit au nez.

Comment aurait-il pu croire que lui, Draco Malfoy, aurait aider ces gens sans pouvoirs, sans intérêts? Pire encore, Comment Ron Weasley c'était mis en tête que Draco allait le suivre ? Seulement, dans sa tête, une petite voix lui disait d'y aller. De ne pas se moquer du roux et de l'accompagné jusqu'à l'homme en détresse.

Au pire, il pourrait toujours "l'aider" en lui lancent un Doloris. Malfoy sourit intérieurement et suivit l'ami du survivant.

Weasley l'avait fait marcher des heures avant de s'arrêter. En tant normal, Draco l'aurait tabassé pour passer le temps, lui donnant quelques claques afin de se désennuyer. Mais cette même voix lui dit de ne rien faire. D'attendre d'être rendu où Weasley l'apportait. Rendu a destination, Malfoy perdu tout sens de la réalité et hurla des doloris et des formules de magie noir dans le pénombre.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, son cœur c'était mis a virevolter dans son corps, ses jambes ne voulaient plus le soutenir et sa tête lui tournait. Seul réflexe qu'il eut étant de se défendre à coup de formule mortelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint à lui, le teint plus pâle que jamais, devant "le corps" inerte de son maître gisant dans son "sang".

**Fin du Flash Back **

« Ce foutu Weasley » Hurla Draco de colère, serrant les poings.

Il s'assit sur un canapé près d'un feu qu'il alluma.

Depuis près d'un an, Draco essayait de se cacher d'un peu n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Oh oui, il savait que certain mangemort était heureux d'être libre, mais il ne lui disait aucun remerciement en retour. En revanche, d'autre, comme son père, ne le portait plus dans son cœur et essayait au plus sacrant de le laisser paraître. Il avait beau eu leur expliquer qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était arriver, pourquoi il avait "tuer" Voldemort.. _Draco frissonna_. Il lui semblait que jamais un pardon lui aurait été accorder.

Seulement, une personne lui avait remercier ce geste qu'il n'avait voulu. Une seule personne lui avait souris depuis un an déjà. Une seule personne semblait vouloir lui pardonner, voir l'accepter.

Cette même personne était Harry Potter.

_À suivre..._


	2. La lettre

Draco c'était assoupi dans le canapé au alentour de deux ou trois heures AM en pensant au mal que les autres lui avaient fait et à cette seule personne qui ne le reniait pas depuis tant de jours...

En fait, qu'en savait-il? Peut-être que Potter se moquait de sa gueule depuis un an. Peut-être avait-il fait exprès avec Londubat?

« Non... Oui?... Non voyons... Mais.. peut-être que oui finalement.. »

Ses sentiments faisaient des hauts et des bas, se demandant si Potter était près à lui reparler ou lui rirait carrément au nez, comme il avait fait à Weasley pendant cette nuit. Malfoy eu un haut-le-cœur en repensant à cette soirée..

« Non! J'avais réussi à chasser cette image de mon esprit ! Foutu conscience ! » Murmura Draco, se maudissant lui-même.

Ça faisait un an que Malfoy n'avait parlé à personne. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'habitude de rester ainsi aussi longtemps refermer sur lui-même. Oui bon, quelques fois, des gens le boudaient, mais tout s'arrangeait après quelques chantages bien ajuster.

Seulement là, c'était lui qui était en " tort " et les autres ne voulaient lui pardonner. Non. Il était résigner à vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. À moins que..

« Suffirait d'essayer de le retrouver.. Après tout, tant qu'à rester moisir ici à ne rien faire, autant essayer de parler avec quelqu'un.. Que ce soit n'importe qui.. Au point ou j'en suis, je discuterais même avec une fougère, ou même pire, avec cette famille de Weasley » Draco fit une grimace.

« Après tout... Ah mais je suis devenu fou, je me parle à moi-même. »

Draco ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette solitude aussi ardemment. Habituellement, il lisait ou regardait la télé et il oubliait tout. Quelque fois il se laissait embrasser l'alcool afin de mieux s'aider à oublier, mais cette fois, ses réserves étaient vide et il n'allait sûrement pas oser demander à son père de lui en fournir. Il allait sûrement lui en donner, oui, mais afin qu'il se saoule jusqu'à en perdre connaissance, voir même en mourir.

M. Malfoy ne voyait plus rien en son fils. Il ne le gardait sous son toit que parce qu'il était l'unique héritier des Malfoy. Dès que lui et sa femme aurait un autre enfant, Draco décamperait, c'était déjà bien clair dans l'esprit du fils.

Draco se leva du canapé et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la volière. Il pris un grand duc qu'il apporta avec lui dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la lumière et l'installa dans un coin, lui expliquant d'attendre quelques minutes afin qu'il écrive les mots nécessaires au parchemin.

« Bon hum.. Comment je commence ça... « _Cher__ Harry Potter_ » Non.. C'est trop sympathique.. Trop familier.. »

Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait faire, lui paraître sympathique?

« Ouf » s'exclama Draco, terminant son entête après 10 minutes d'acharnements.

« C'est plus dur que ça en a l'air d'écrire à ce Potter! »

Draco essuya du dos de sa main son front luisant et continua à rédiger la petite lettre à Harry. Il écrivit pendant près de 4 heures. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela dérangeait qu'il prenait son temps? Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et Potter n'attendait sûrement pas de message de Draco. Draco relu sa lettre rapidement

_Bonjour ( ou bonsoir ) Potter_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais envie de t'écrire. _

_Peut-être es-tu surpris de recevoir une lettre de moi ?_

« Eh bien, tu l'as reçu pareille.. »

_De toute façon je crois que l'ennui commençait à me ronger et il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, que ce soit n'importe qui._

« Belle façon de le traiter de n'importe qui Malfoy.. »

_Puis-je te demander quelque chose Potter? Est-ce que tu aimerais faire une petite rencontre quelque part? Non pas que je veuille te tendre un piège, j'aimerais seulement qu'on parle un peu.. histoire de se mettre à nouvelle_

« Mais on dirait une fille qui écrit... décidément! »

_J'espère que tu ne déclineras pas mon offre Potter, une première fois peut passer, mais une deuxième fois.. _

_« _Pas très subtile Draco.. »

_Draco Malfoy._

Malfoy roula les yeux se trouvant stupide.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette lettre? On dirait une lettre de la sang-de-bourbe ou de je ne sais qui. Je ne suis pas un être proche de Potter.. Faudrait pas l'oublier. »

Draco pris la lettre et l'entra dans la grosse enveloppe verte qui était sur sa table de chevet. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il referma l'enveloppe se demandant s'il allait oui ou non l'envoyer...

« Après tout, rien ne coûte d'essayer.. »

Il donna la lettre a son duc, lui expliqua qu'il faudrait aller la porter à Harry Potter, résidant au 4 Privet drive. Et qu'il fallait attendre une lettre en retour de Potter avant de revenir. L'oiseau parti immédiatement, laissant un Draco fatigué, qui s'en alla se recoucher.

_À suivre.._


End file.
